


of horrible ideas and high school reunions

by buckymyson (trashfinity)



Series: the modern adventures of Poe Dameron and Rey Erso [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Frenemies, School Reunion, aka Rey and Poe go to her five-year high school reunion, also I am sorry for butchering some things from Legends, and run into an old enemy, but it had to be done, if you can call an overly-preppy blonde cheerleader an enemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashfinity/pseuds/buckymyson
Summary: Rey never planned on showing up to her high school reunion anyways, so walking into the obnoxiously decorated gymnasium on the arm of her high school history teacher and five months pregnant was most definitely out of the question.And yet . . .





	of horrible ideas and high school reunions

**Author's Note:**

> unoriginal title is unoriginal :)))
> 
> super quick thing I wrote in like an hour because I just really wanted to finish a damerey fic for once in my life because this ship has taken over my life since the last jedi
> 
> basically includes all of my favorite cheesy tropes and also I apologize to everyone who likes Winter Celchu cuz I made the OC her daughter and a giant asshole so :))) it had to be done tho

Rey never planned on showing up to her high school reunion anyways, so walking into the obnoxiously decorated gymnasium on the arm of her high school history teacher and five months pregnant was most definitely out of the question.

 

And yet . . .

 

“This was a horrible idea,” she hisses. The baby kicks in agreement, tiny foot hitting hard against her kidneys. (It would've been her bladder had his answer been “no”.) Already, she's spotted three of her so-called _frenemies_ , her ex-boyfriend, and Ben Solo. (The guy literally failed a grade so he had another year to “woo” Rey. What a fucking creep.) “If we leave now, no one needs to know -”

 

A shrill gasp from the sign-in table cuts off her train of thought. “Rey Erso?! As I live and breathe!”

 

Autumn Celchu shares only looks with her mother; her personality comes straight from Hell itself. Fitting, considering she's the adoptive cousin of Ben Solo through their mothers. The two cousins were quite popular during their high school years, wreaking havoc on every unsuspecting freshman and those they believed might oppose them. Somehow, Rey managed to become one of those people and earned Autumn’s wrath and Ben’s affection. Though five years have passed, she doubts Autumn has forgiven her for “stealing” Poe for herself, and even less likely, that Ben is over her.

 

“How have you been? It's been ages since we talked! Tell me everything that's happened!” (Autumn also has a tendency to speak like a preppy cheerleader, as if her silky blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes weren't enough to make one gouge their eyes out. And that's a direct quote from Leia Organa herself.)

 

There is no escaping Autumn Celchu, lest she wake up the next morning to embarrassing fifth-grade photos on her Facebook timeline, so Rey's only choice is to grin and bear it. “I'm just fine, thanks.”

 

In a horrible stage whisper, the obnoxious woman leans over and says, “is that _Poe Dameron_?!”

 

Rey's grin falls into a grimace. If Poe’s son weren't pressing on her bladder (he's practically screaming _no_ at this point), she could run for it, escape before Autumn makes another claim for her boyfriend. Or at least lessen the pain with a glass of wine, maybe three. Alas, the cursed child is the bane of her existence. (Well, her current predicament. Existence is a bit of a stretch.)

 

Five years ago, Wedge Antilles retired and left a vacancy for a history teacher. Fresh from college, Poe Dameron snagged the spot, but only for the year. Having been her babysitter since birth, Rey was already friendly with her new teacher, a sign which Autumn mistook as a crush. Unwilling to let _Rey_ earn the affections of their gorgeous and young new teacher, Autumn pulled out all the stops. Little did she know that Poe harboured a new infatuation for Rey, the little girl now all grown up. By Graduation, Rey had plans to live with Poe, now her boyfriend, while she attend university. Obviously, Autumn was livid and promised to exact revenge on the girl who stole her soulmate. (Autumn’s words.) If she keeps her promise, Rey can expect it at some point tonight.

 

“Hi, Autumn,” Poe greets, tightening his grip on Rey's arm. (He tends to be slightly possessive of Rey around Autumn. Understandably.) And if he lets his free hand fall to Rey's bump at the same time, well . . . that is nobody’s business.

 

“I see you've been busy.” She sneers, not-so-subtly showing off the rock on her ring finger as she brushes through her hair.

 

They have, actually; between the baby, moving into their new house, Rey working on her Master’s, and Poe starting his first full-time position, their lives have been a damn circus. But Rey mentions nothing to Autumn, refusing to give her the satisfaction of being right, no matter how she meant it.

 

“I love your ring,” Rey compliments, hoping that by diverting attention to Autumn, the attack on her and Poe will end.

 

“Isn't it gorgeous? It's four carats. My fiancé could've afforded a lot more, but I told him I'm a simple woman.”

 

Simple and four carat diamonds don't exactly go together, but Rey keeps her mouth shut. Autumn loves talking about herself more than anything, so two more minutes of this and they can politely retreat to the bar.

 

“Where's your ring?” She asks after a minute of rambling about her super-rich fiancé and his summer homes in Italy. “Don't tell me; your fingers are so swollen you had to get it resized.”

 

“We're not married, actually,” Poe answers. “Or engaged.”

 

Rey nods, the baby’s foot connecting with her kidney again. (Her only comfort is knowing the kid will always be on her side when they're older if their habits now have any effect.) “The baby is expensive enough, and we decided not to worry about marriage yet.” For now, she is perfectly content to be Poe’s girlfriend and mother of his child. Their families aren't so traditional to require them to be married before having a kid. In fact, Poe was born two years before his parents were wed, so they certainly can't say anything.

 

“Well then. I see.” Clearly, she doesn't see, but Rey is in no mood to begin a debate of ethics and morals with the girl who believed seducing their (unavailable) teacher would win him over _and_ raise her marks.

 

“Oh, I think I see Kaydel by the bar!” Poe says, feet already moving to the back corner of the gym. “It was great to see you, Autumn.”

 

Rey doesn't bother with a goodbye, just follows her boyfriend away from Autumn. The baby does a somersault, just as happy to escape as the rest of them.

 

“I presume we're not telling her about Lyra, then?”

 

“Do _you_ want to go back there and explain that we also have a two year old daughter at home?”

 

“Not particularly, no. I'm not in the mood to hear about how we're going to Hell for our life choices.”

 

This definitely means Rey won't be mentioning their four-year-old son. Especially not when Poe was aware of his existence on the night Autumn attempted to seduce him. No need to further humiliate the poor girl. Loving Poe is revenge enough.

 

**Author's Note:**

> never explicitely stated but Rey is totally Jyn and Cassian's daughter in this because I still use that theory :)))


End file.
